What have you done?
by Embers Productions
Summary: Percy has annoyed the Hecate cabin for the last time. So they are after revenge...
1. Chapter 1 and 2

**What have you done...?**

**By Embers Productions**

**A/N: Disclaimer I do not own anything from the world of Percy Jackson. :(**

* * *

**A/N: This story is set just before the House Of Hades**

Chapter One – Hyper Children

Percy's POV

When I woke up I felt like my whole body was buzzing. I didn't remember last night I didn't remember where I was. I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes feeling dazed. Seeing as I didn't know where I was I decided to go out and explore. When I left the place where I had slept for the night I saw that it was a wooden shack next to the sea. It was decorated with lots of 'forks' I thought to myself. Then I realized that if it was by the sea it would be near a beach. Whilst I was wandering off I noticed that the buildings here looked quite old. When I found a good part of the beach, I started to make a sand castle.

Travis' POV

I was bored. Extremely bored. I decided that I would play a prank on the Ares cabin but I would need some help, so I decided Percy would like to prank the Ares cabin with me. As I was walking over to his cabin I saw a five year old playing on the beach. When he saw me he ran over and said "I'm thirsty" so I gave him some Monster Energy… As I realized this was a terrible idea he started running around in circles looking like he was hyper and shouting something about potatoes. "Why the Hades did I do that?" I thought. I hit myself for being so stupid.

Percy's POV

"Whoa I feel weird... I feel kind of... HYPER" I said as I started to sprint in circles shouting stuff about potatoes until the guy who gave me the drink came over and said "Are you okay Percy"?

"How do you know my name?" I replied curiously still running around in circles.

"Well I knew you when you were 18, and by the way my name's Travis" he said still looking worried.

"What am I like when I'm older"

"Well your a hero who stands up for his friends and would sacrifice yourself for them"

"Do I like blue food when I'm older"

"Yes"

"Good"

"Come with me Percy I want to show you something"

"OK Travis"

Travis' POV

When me and Percy got to the Big House I told him that we were nearly there.

"Chiron" I called

"Yes" He replied

"Help me"

"With?"

"Percy"

"What trouble has tha-"

As he came out of his bedroom he saw Percy and just looked at him like he was going insane.

"Am I seeing thing's or did Percy annoy the Hecate Cabin again"

"I think he annoyed the Hecate Cabin"

"Travis"

"Yes"

"I think we should let him play on the beach"

"Should I watch him"

"Yes"Chiron said"Better safe than sorry"

As me and Percy headed down to the beach I just remembered that I needed to get something from my cabin so I told Percy to go to the Beach and that I would meet him there.

* * *

Chapter Two - Percy goes missing

Annabeth's POV

"Where's Percy" asked I curiously

"I don't know" replied Nico "You should check in his Cabin"

I left Nico to go and do whatever he has to do, probably to go and get some food like usual, and I went to find Percy "I don't get it" I thought to myself "Where could he be"

I decided that should go down to the beach and see if he was there.

When I got there I saw a five year old playing in the sand. "That's strange" I thought. I didn't remember a five year old demigod attending our camp. As I walked up to the boy I saw that his hair was jet black and his eyes were sea green. "Just like Percy" I mumbled to myself.

Nico's POV

As I wandered over to the Mess Hall I wondered if Annabeth had found Percy yet. Soon I heard a scream coming from the beach. "What on earth" I said to myself as I ran over to the beach followed by nearly all of the campers except the Hecate cabin. When I arrived at the beach I saw Annabeth staring at a five year old like he was Zeus. As Annabeth was staring at the child I walked up to her and asked her what was wrong. She replied with a faint squeak still staring at the child. Eventually the Hecate cabin arrived and claimed they knew who the child was. They said Percy had annoyed them so they wanted revenge...

Annabeth screamed.

When he heard Annabeth he turned and said "Awww crap they found me" and sprinted of into back to the Poseidon Cabin. Soon followed by Annabeth and me. When we went into the Poseidon Cabin all we saw was a trunk on the floor and a lump under the covers of Percy's bed. So I assumed Percy was under the covers. He wasn't. Then we looked in the trunk. He was hiding in there under a blanket. When he noticed us he shouted "Crap it's the Cops RUNNNNNNN!" and ran of into the bathroom. Unfortunatly Percy still had the ability to control water so as soon as we walked in we were soaked by the toilet water. "PERCY!" I yelled.

Annabeth's POV

I think Nico freaked Percy out because he started bawling on the floor. I gave Nico one of my best death glares and whispered to Percy that it would be okay. I was given the job to look after him untill we found a soulution. The next few days would be like Hades' gym shorts. I might aswell just leave Nico to look after Percy. Not going to happen. If I can't get Nico to look after Percy, I can get him to help me look after him though. Still this is going to be horrible I thought to myself...


	2. Chapter 3 and 4

What have you done...

By Embers Productions

**A/N I am really enjoying writing this so I'm going to carry this until the end. :-) **

Chapter 3 - Looking after Percy

Annabeth's POV

I woke up and I remembered that Percy was sleeping in the Athena cabin now, so I looked around to see where he was and I spotted him drawing on the walls...

"PERCY JACKSON" I yelled

Percy's head whipped around to see who had called his name.

"Yes?" He replied

"What are you doing?!" I said trying to calm myself down.

"Drawing" He replied happily as he returned to his 'masterpiece'.

"Yes I can see that, but why are drawing on the walls of the cabin?!

"I'm bwitening it up he said"

"Bwitening?"

"Yes bwitening"

"Do you mean brightening?"

"Thats what I said" Percy replied happily as he returned to his masterpiece again.

Okay I was going to lose it.

"Percy, meet me outside so I can take you to buy a teddy okay?"

He went outside. As I started to clean the cabin he came back in and said "Annabweth, if I help cwean up can we go to get teddy before bweakfast?"

"Yes" I replied.

"Then you need to leave the cabin whilst I cwean up"

I left the cabin. As soon as I walked through the door I heard water behind me. "Oh my God's" I thought to myself . I heard Percy say "I'm finished Annabweth". I headed back into the cabin and saw that it was as spotless.

"Teddy time" Percy said happily as he pulled me outside.

When we got to the toy store I let Percy go and find a teddy. After a few minutes of standing around he came back cuddling a blue dolphin who he had named 'Splashy'. I walked over to the counter.

"Can I have this please" I said to the lady at the counter giving her the teddy.

"That will be $3.89"

I handed over the money, said thank you and left the store. On the way back to camp Percy wanted to go to the park. I said no but then he started to pout and I caved in.

"Fine we can go to the park"

"YEYYYYYYYYYYY" Percy yelled as he ran over to the swings.

I giggled to my self, I wouldn't tell him but he was cute when he was five. Of course I had to push him on the swings because his legs were too small to reach the ground but I didn't mind. After about an hour we had to start to head back to camp because people would start to get worried about us. So we did.

When we arrived back at camp Percy started running around singing:

"Splashy dolphin, Splashy dolphin he is really cool, Splashy dolphin, Splashy dolphin better than them all"

"Ummm Percy what are you doing I asked him?"

"I'm singing"He replied happily continuing with his song.

I eventually managed to drag Percy back to the Athena cabin too draw.

"Not on the walls though Percy"

"Okay Annabweth"He said cutely.

I left Percy to draw and went to find Nico.

Nico's POV

I heard a knock on my cabin door so I went to see who it was.

"Yes Annabeth" I said sounding gloomy knowing what she was going to say.

"Your turn" Annabeth replied smirking.

"Dont mock me" I told her.

* * *

Chapter 4 - Hades gym shorts

Nico's POV

When Percy came through the door he looked around and took in his surroundings. He looked quite scared at first, but after I had told him that the skull's on the walls were made of paint he calmed down.

"What that?" I asked Percy looking at his teddy.

"Splashy" He replied

"Ummmm okayyyy"

I found Percy something to draw on and left the cabin. When I found Percy I saw my bed sheets had been splattered by pink paint... Not cool. Not cool at all.

"Percy... Come with me" I said trying not to strangle the little... Anyway I took him over to the Athena cabin and told him that he could visit 'Annabweth' whilst I cleaned smiled at me and said:

"Thank you Nico"He said and scampered inside the Athena Cabin.

"Finally some peace and quiet" I muttered under my breath.

When I turned I saw Chiron beckoning for me to come over to him. He did the same to Annabeth who had just walked out of her cabin to greet Percy. They came over. I mean Annabeth and Percy by the way.

"I have been informed by the Hecate cabin that they don't actually know how to turn Percy back to his original age" Chiron said "But they know someone who does..."

"Who?!" I blurted out

"Hecate" Chiron replied "But she's in England teaching at a school called Hogwarts"

"So basicly your trying to tell us that we have to travel to England to get Percy back to his normal self?" Annabeth said.

"Yes" Chron replied grimly

"And we have to take Percy with us?" I added

"Yes" Chiron replied.

" Brilliant that's just brilliant. I have to travel by plane with a hyperactive five year old for 12 hours; to top it all off I then have to spend a fortnight marching through the English countryside and sleeping in a tent with Percy?!"

"Yes" replied Chiron

"GREAT"

I stormed off thinking how 'fun' the next few weeks would be. But of course it's just my luck to get chosen to do this. I muttered something about idiotic cousins and fell asleep. I woke to the sound of Percy saying that 'Annabweth' had told him to tell me that I needd to get up and stop being so lazy. When I had got dressed and was heading outside to meet Annabeth, Percy said that he needed to go to the toilet. I said I would wait for him. After about 5 hours he finally came out (not really after 5 hours I just like to exagerate). Seeing as Annabeth had just got her licence, she would drive and I would sit shotgun with Percy in the back. when I turned the radio on "I'm on a highway to hell" started blasting. "So true" I muttered to myself.


	3. Chapter 5 & 6

**What have you done...**

**By Embers Productions**

**A/N: Disclaimer. I do not own anything from the world of Percy Jackson. Unfortunatly. But if I did I would put myself into the story but not as the main character.**

Chapter 5 - Oh my God's

Percy's POV

When Annabeth told me the news I was quite excited because I had never been on a plane before.

"Annabeth, Nico" Chiron called.

"Yes?" Annabeth replied

"Change of plan" Chiron said "Percy can't travel by plane. So you will have to travel using the Chariot of Dammnation"

"Brilliant" Exclaimed Nico.

"How are we going to pay" Annabeth asked

"Well they have owed me a favour for quite a long time" Chiron stated

Well I was still pleased to be travaling in a way that I had never traveled by before. But soon after we had packed our bags an were waiting for the chariot, I started to think about what could go wrong. When the chaiot arrived it jarred me back to reality and I clambered in. Soon after we took off I decided that I would try and get some sleep. It was actually alot easier than I expected. When I woke up_ again _it turned out that it was lunch time. As Annabeth handed me my lunch I said thank you. I was just about to tuck in when the chariot lurched from side to side almost knocking m lunch on to the floor. I tightened my grip on my lunch and on Splashy ; the chaiot started to decend slowly. It turnd out that we had to stop for the night and because of the weather. "Stupid Zeus" I thought to myself " ruining my journey". I had learnt alot in the days that I had spent in th Athena cabin with Annabeth and her siblings, but I was still only five years old. Eventually we got to our hotel. It was called 'The Bermuda" and it was decorted with white waves on a blue background. 'Hmmmm just like the sea' I thought to myself. Soon after Annabth had got our room we were escorted there by the 'Crazy Eyeless Taxidrivers' who would be sleeping in the room opposite to ours. Unfortunatley. I was minding my own buisness watching some Spongebob when Nico came bursting in and asked me if I had seen Annabeth. I said no because I hadn't, but I did wonder why he was so out of breath. Soon after, Annabeth came bursting in with Nico close behind and said we needed to go. Now. We gathered up all of the stuff that wasn't in our bags and went to knock on the Taxi drivers door. Nico took me down into the lobby. When Annabeth and the Taxi Drivers came down the stairs, they stood paralyzed at something that was standing right behind Nico and me...

"Col - Col - Colchis bull!" Annabeth stuttered.

I stood there wondering what was going on when Annabeth grabbed my hand and her bag and started to head towards the exit when...

Chapter 6 - I hate monsters

Annabeths POV

"Percy!" I screamed as the bull charged at Percy.

Percy leapt to the side and slashed wildly with Riptide behind him (slicing off som of Nico's hair in the process) creating a huge gash in the side of th mechanical bull.

"AAHGAgJEGFJHAGEFJEGAJ" Nico bellowed looking at his hair on the floor. He heaved a sigh of relief. "Well Percy it seems your perfectly fine by yourself" Nico said as he began to creep sideways towards the shadows. "Oh no you don't Di Angelo" Annabeth said to Nico dragging him back towards me.

"Okay what's with all this?" A boy said pointing to Percy's sword, my knife and Nico's sword.

"Wait" I said "you can see all of this?" I said

"Yes" He replied. He had short brown hair and he was wearing black jeans, he had a plain black T-shirt with a phoenix on and a sea green left eye and a bright orange right eye.

"Who are you?" I asked.

'Nicholas Current" He replied "I have a question to ask you. Have you seen a half goat - half man running around?"

"A saytr?" I said.

"Yes" Nick replied.

"Let me guess... ADHD and dyslexia right?" I said staring him in the eye.

"Yes, bu-" He started

"Just come with us" I replied.

The next day

We had decided to get a Greyhound to the airport because it would be allot quicker than a normal train and we were fed up with the Grey Sisters. There just never stop arguing.

"Annabeth?" Nick said.

"Yeah Nick?" I replied.

"Where are we going?" He replied curiously.

"Well were going to London to get Percy here" I said pointing at Percy "turned back into an 16 year old."

"I won't ask..." Nick replied.

"You shouldn't..." I said.

Later on the train

"So what do you wan't to do?" Nico asked me.

"Why don't we play truth or dare? I said.

"Okay then" Nico said.

"Well let's play" Nick replied.

"Nico truth or dare?

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmm..." He started "Dare"

"I dare you too..." I started " wear pink for the rest of our train journey."

"I... Will... Avenge... My... Pride..." Nico said as he went to change.

"Your turn Nick"

"Annabeth truth or dare?"

"Dare" I replied

"I dare you to act like your dumb for the rest of our train journey" Nick said as he climbed into his bunk to get more comfortable.

I glared at him. He reminded me of Percy. His sea green left eye and his sparky orange right eye... Whoa. When I met him I didn't really care about that but now I had a chance to look into his eyes I thought that it was odd. I would talk to Nico about that later but now I had a dare to do.

When Nico came in he looked hilarious! He had ended up wearing a pink tank top and pink jeans. He looked more like a child of Aphrodite then a child of Hades. I snapped a few pictures, he would never forget this...


	4. Chapter 7 & 8

**What have you done...**

**By EmbersProductions**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Percy Jackson :(**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Nick's POV**

"Nico truth or dare?" Annabeth asked

"Ummmm, dare"

"I dare you to shadow travel into the underworld to show Hades your new outfit." She smiled triumphantly when she saw the look on Nico's face. He facepalmed... "I. Will. Kill. All. Living. Things..." Nico said through gritted teeth.

"Well I'll see you in hell Nico" I said grinning.

"If I go... I'm taking you with me..." He replied

"Nooo your not..." I said as I pulled out my bow/sword. Let me explain about my bow-sword. It's a magic item that represents a Drachma. If I want a sword I just think about my sword (Typhoon) it changes into my sword when I flip it and when I think about my bow (χόβολη - Ember). Quite simple really. As soon as I pulled it out Nico just stared at me. "What?!" I asked him.

"Anna - Annabeth" Nico stuttered

"What?" She replied

"Ummmm..." Nico said pointing to above my head.

I looked up to see a trident, a hammer and a skull floating above my head.

"Poseidon, Hephaestus and Hades..." She muttered

"I've been claimed?" I said "In the middle of a game of Truth or Dare..."

"How does that work?" Nico asked. "Being claimed by three male gods?"

"Well" Annabeth began "Nick's a son of Poseidon because the trident was brighter but he's also been blessed by Hades and Hephaestus. Now do you get it?"

"No"

"Ughhh..."

*Several Hours Later*

"So. We know that you can control fire, water and rocks, that your really good at making machines and you great with a bow and a sword but what else?" Annabeth said.

"If your wondering the reason why I'm good with a bow is that Archery is one of my hobbies." I said

"Thanks for clearing that up." Nico replied "He should be able to shadow travel. Try it"

"How?" I asked.

"Well you run into shadows thinking about where you want to go."

"Simple enough." I said

So I started to run at the corner thinking about home. How much I really wanted to go back. I hadn't been there since I was little. The wall was so close now. Suddenly I was encased by shadows. I didn't stop running until I saw it...

**Chapter 8**

**3rd person POV**

"Annabeth where did Nick go?" Percy asked her. He had just woken up so he didn't know what had happened.

"He'll be back Percy. He'll be back" She replied softly. Only Nico heard her mutter 'hopefully'.

"Why don't we Iris message Chiron to tell him about Nick?" Nico asked her

"Okay then"

She started to pull out her bag...

**?'s POV**

I was walking along the street like I normally do every day before school, but suddenly a boy materialized out of the shadows. I knew that he needed help so I ran over and tried to see if he was conscious. It turns out that he wasn't conscious. I carried him to my brothers ship.

* * *

I was sitting by my bed tinkering with some screws when I hear murmuring coming from my bed. I looked over to see the boy sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "Where- Where am I?" He asked

"Welcome aboard the Argo II my friend." I said "Oh, I'm Jack Valdez, son of Hephaestus, by the way and this is my brother Leo." He gestured over to a slightly older boy wearing a checkered shirt with dirty blue dungarees and a tool-belt.

"Hi, I'm Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus. I'm the... What's my title? Am I like, admiral, or captain, or..."

"Repair boy." I said.

"Very funny, Jack."

"I'm Nick Current. Son of Poseidon, blessed by Hephaestus and Hades" The boy replied.

"Hey Nick."Leo replied

"I'm Jack." The other boy said

"This is my ship. Oh and this is Buford" Leo announced.

"You name your furniture?" Nick asked

"Maybe. Why?" Leo replied

"Doesn't matter"

* * *

**Nick's POV**

"So. Your headed to where exactly?" I asked

"Camp Half-Blood" Leo and Jack replied. They looked at each other and grinned.

"Where are you heading?" Leo asked

"England." I said "A school called Hogwarts."

"Wha-" Leo started

"Don't ask." I said interrupting him.

"Okayyyy." He replied

I started to tinker with some scrap metal. I ended up making a little version of the Argo. Leo said that it was a quite accurate model of the ship.

A few hours later I was chilling in the pool -I mean my makeshift pool, it consists of a few rubber bands and bits of metal, oh don't forget the plasters- when I heard what sounded like a ladder being kicked out of the way. "Guys?" I called. No answer. When I was just about to get out and go and investigate I heard a thump behind me. I turned around to see Leo and Jack trying to sneak up on me holding water pistols. "Pull that trigger and you'll regret it." I said.

"Nahhh" They both said squeezing the trigger.

I put my hands up and thought of the sea swirling around me. I felt the familiar tugging feeling in my gut. I opened my eyes to see two giant spheres of water hanging by my side. "This is the fun part." I said grinning at there faces. The next thing they knew they had a paddling pool on top of them and they were drenched to the bone. "Jack looked towards Leo as they burs out in laughter.


	5. Chapter 9 & 10

**What have you done...**

**By ****Embers****Productions**

**Chapter 9 - Facebook**

**Nick's POV**

"I told you that bad things would happen..." I said between laughing.

"It was worth it though!" Jack replied

"It was worth it if you wanted to get soaking wet" I said, face-palming.

"Well you just don't understand our humor" Jack said

"Trust me, I do." I replied.

*Later That Day*

**~Nick Current has logged into facebook~**

**~Nick Current has updated his status~**

**I just found out that I was raised by Apollo O.o**

**~Comments~**

**Nico Di Angelo:** Well then. Oh yeah I forgot to say WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!

**Nick Current: **Oh just to Spain and back.

**Nico Di Angelo: **O.o

**Annabeth Chase:** NICK CURRENT WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN**  
**

**Nick Current: **O.o

**~Nick Current has logged off of facebook~**

**Annabeth Chase: **Really...

"Okay" I said aloud.

"What" Leo said looking at me weirdly.

"Well I logged into facebook to talk to my friends, and Nico and Annabeth start shouting at me saying that I've been missing for three days."

"Nico Di Angelo and Annabeth Chase?" Leo asked

"Yeah. Why?" I replied

"You know them?!"

"Yes."

"Good to know. I'll be right back" He said running off.

**Leo's POV**

"I mean really. Come on. He couldn't have mentioned this earlier!" I muttered to myself. I ran into my cabin. I turned on my 'mistmaker' and grabbed a few drachmas. "O Iris, accept my offering. Show me Annabeth Chase" I said quietly. As the mist shimmered to life I began to make out a train compartment.

"Annabeth just give him his teddy." Nico said

"Why?" Annabeth said "He told me he didn't need it."

"Give him baaaaaaaaaaaaack" A boy shouted.

Looking even closer I saw that he _was_ a younger version of Percy.

"Annabeth?" I said

"Leo?" She said snapping her head round to where his voice had came from.

"Hi" I said waving. "I have some news."

"Wh-" Annabeth started._**  
**_

"-at" Nico finished.

"Nick Current" I started "ring any bells?"

"Leo. Tell me what you did. _Now__!_"

"I didn't do anything" I started to protest. "my brother found him in the streets of Louisiana"

"Why Louisiana?" Nico asked

"I don't know" I said "If you want to find out I suppose you ask him."

"Oh don't worry I will" Nico says smiling evilly

"Nico what are you planning?" I say wearily.

"Not much. Just a few well you know." He replied

"Nico my brother and me are good friends with Nick. If you touch him." I start

"Yes I get the point Repair Boy"

"No. Just no"

"Well, thanks for telling us Leo." Annabeth says "Our next stop is at Washington so If I message you over facebook when were there you can get Nick to shadow travel over."

"Got It. Bye" I say as I wave my hand through the mist. I hop into bed and turn on my phone. "Facebook time" I think to myself.

**~Leo Valdez has logged into facebook.~**

**Nick Current: **Hey Leo

**Leo Valdez: **Hey :{D

**~Nick Current has updated his status~**

:{D MUSTACHE MAN TO THE RESCUE!

**~Comments~**

**Leo Valdez: **I couldn't have said it better myself :D

**Nico Di Angelo: **-_-

**Leo Valdez: **LOOK A WHALE!

**Nick Current: **LOOK A WHALE!

**Nico Di Angelo: **No. Just No.

**~Nico Di Angelo has logged off facebook~**

**Nick Current: **Well then.

**~Nick Current has uploaded a picture titled:** _"__When you see this you'll kill me"_ **With: Annabeth Chase ~**

**~Comments~**

**Annabeth Chase: **Take. This. Down. **NOW!.**

**Nick Current: **Nope

**~Nick Current has updated his status~**

**HELP THERES A CRAZY ANNABETH WITH FLAMETHROWERS TRYING TO KILL ME!**

**~Comments~**

**Leo Valdez: **Good luck man.

**Nick Current: **Good Luck! Is that all you can say!

**Leo Valdez: **Trust me. You'll need it.

**~Nick Current has logged off facebook~**

**~Jack Valdez has logged into facebook~**

**Jack Valdez: **What did I miss?

**Leo Valdez: **Not much.

**Chapter 10: More Facebook!**

I turn over in my bed to find Jack laying on the floor snoring. I think how bad it would be if I woke him up, so I got out of bed making the most noise I could. Eventually I just went over too him and set him on fire. He was a fire user too so it wouldn't hurt him but it would freak him out when he woke up. He started tossing and turning in his bed muttering about a girl called Jessie. I'm definitely not going to let him forget this. Well I mean what can you expect. He is my brother. "Jack" I said quietly. "Jack!" every time I said his name I increased in volume until I was shouting. He sat up suddenly and banged his head on the side of my bed. "Ouch!" He exclaimed rubbing his forehead "I thought you were meant to be nice bed."

"Are you in love with a girl called Jessie?" I ask causing him to jump out of his skin.

"N-No" He says blushing furiously.

"Yeah. Ummhmm." I say nodding my head sarcastically.

"No, really I don't love her." Jack spluttered "She's my sister."

"Wouldn't that make her my sister too?" I asked curiously

"Well yes."

"I'm gonna go talk to Nick now"

"Okay"

**Nick's POV**

I was lounging around in my cabin doing the usual tinkering when Leo burst through the door covered in yogurt, followed by a tidal wave of empty yogurt pots.

"Leo," I say between laughter "why are you covered in yogurt; and whats with the, umm... Well yogurt-wave?"

"Do. Not. Ask" He says through gritted teeth

"Why? Will you throw yogurt pots at me?" I said watching as we both burst out into laughter.

Leo started to pace around my cabin. Now. My cabin is essentially a cupboard. It is a cupboard. Correction, it _was_ a cupboard. Me and Jack refurbished it. Suddenly Leo turned to stare at me. And he told me something I'd never forget...


	6. Chapter 11

**What have you done...**

**By Embers Productions**

**Chapter 11 - Progress**

**Nick's POV**

"Nick." Leo started "Percy's your brother."

I blacked out.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

As we sat in the moody cafe, rain pounded against the windows and thunder boomed shaking the whole cafe.

"You know Nico, I think the gods might be fighting" I said, pointing out the obvious.

"I never would of guessed Annie" He said adding in a sarcastic smirk.

"How many times do I have to say" I said thrusting the tip of my dagger to his throat. "Dont. Call. _Me._ Annie."

He gulped and a drop of blood trickled down his throat from where my dagger had made a slight cut in the skin. We sat there in silence as Percy watched mouth open in awe. "Annabeth," Percy said cutting the silence with a knife. "Your awesome" I blushed. Even when he was five he thought I was awesome. I have the best boyfriend ever. Then he added: "I like you too though Nico. You awesome in your own way." Percy said after realising that what he had said to me he should probably complement Nico too.

"My own way? Nico asked

"Well, it's just the fact that you can summon skeletons and teleport"

Nico smiled at Percy. "Thanks little man" He said.

"Nico do you feel okay?" I asked.

"What. Am I not allowed to be nice" He replied

"No."

**Nick's POV**

The ship shook violently as the boulders smashed against the hull of the Argo. A boulder flew right through our main sail. Followed by several other boulders hitting the mast, knocking the sail over. The Argo started to descend rapidly, heading directly at a little wooden shack in the middle of a giant golden wheat field. As the Argo smashed through the cabin causing wood to fly everywhere, one splinter flew straight at Leo. He dived to one side but the splinter still impaled itself in his foot causing him to cry out in pain. He pulled it out causing blood to trickle out. "Come on," He said "we have to get out of here." We clambered off the Argo and out of the ruined shack. My hairs stood on end. "Were not alone." I said grimly.

"How can you tell" Jason asked

"Turn around." I said pointing at three giants sprinting towards us.

"Jason," Leo asked. "How in Hades did you get here?"

"Leo. I've been here for ages."

"Jason son of Zeus, Nick son of Poseidon blessed by Hades and Hephaestus."

We shook hands. The ground started to shake. "Guys, giants" I said

All three of us took off into the fields me and Jason surging ahead. I heard a roar behind us and a cry of pain. I stopped and turned to see one of the giants throw Leo's limp body off to then side. It saw me and Jason and charged. I turned to look at Jason, we had a quick discussion. I nodded. I dived to the side flipping my coin as I went, I caught my sword and stuck it out at one of the giants that was chasing me and Jason. I sliced it's legs clean off. I jumped up and threw my sword into the giants neck as it dissolved into dust. I sprinted off in the direction of the giant that looked like it had a bad case of the black death; I lunged at her stomach and my sword went right through. The giant turned round and pulled the sword out of my hands and out of her stomach. She flipped me over and stood on my head about to put her foot through my face. I mean, come on. Anything but the face. She pushed down hard. I heard a crunching noise and I felt hot liquid trickling down my "face" and I blacked out.

**Annabeth's POV**

"So," I started "Nick's birthday is tomorrow?"

"Yes" Nico replied "he likes dogs"

"So we get him a dog?"

"No I get him a dog" Nico said dissolving into darkness.

I hate it when he does that. Him and his shadow traveling. I thought about what I should get Nick for his birthday.

"Doggies." Percy said from the other side of our compartment "He likes doggies too?

I smiled "Yes Percy. He does."

**Nico's POV**

I stood looking at all of the dogs. Out of all of them there was one that caught my eye. A black puppy that had glowing green eyes. "Hey" I said stroking him. He stared into my black eyes like he was analyzing me. He nuzzled my hand playfully. "How much is this one?" I asked holding him up.

"He's $15" the man at the till replied. I payed him and then shadow traveled back to the train compartment, to see Annabeth and Percy cuddling on _my_ bed. "Really?" I said giving Annabeth my death glare.

She looked up at me tears slowly making there way down her face, "Ni-Nicks dying..."

**Nick's POV**

Hades isn't that bad apart from the pets. Cerberus certainly likes me. When he saw me I almost drowned. I'm a son of Poseidon and I almost drowned; I have power over water but unfortunately not dog slobber... "Cerberus can you get off me please boy?" He barks and gets off. "We've been expecting you Nicholas Current" Three voices grunt. I spin round flipping my coin. "We didn't fully cut it" One says holding up a strand of yarn. "So I can go back?" I ask excitedly. "Yes. But." They start "you will be unconscious for a week. In that time your birthday will have come and gone."**  
**

"Do I look like I care about my birthday?" I asked, smirking.

* * *

Seven Days Later

* * *

**Nico's POV**

I sat huddling up with Nick's puppy. "It'll be okay" I said soothingly to the dog. "You'll see him soon." I had shadow traveled myself, Annabeth and Percy aboard the Argo to celebrate Nick's 12th birthday. I glanced over at Nick. His head was covered in bandages.I started to wonder what could've happened but then a cough jarred me back to reality. He coughed again, turned his head and looked at me. "Ugh" he said rolling over onto his pillow. I'm not getting up Nico" He croaked. I was the only one in the room. "Nick" I said causing him to turn his head and look at me. "Happy Birthday" I say handing over the dog._  
_

**Nick's POV**

I stare into his bright green eyes. "Morpheus" I muttered into his ear. "Morphy for short. Do you like it?" He barked. I turned to face Nico "Thank you. Thank you Nico." I sat up, swung my legs out of bed and stood up. Well thats what I attempted to do anyway. I fell on my face. Yeah. Go ahead. Laugh.

"Nick?!" Nico said rushing over "You okay?"

"Yeah" I muttered dabbing the cut on my wrist "I'm fine"

I started to unwrap the bandages on my head.

"Woah Nick what are you doing?!"

"What does it look like"

"I really dont think thats a good idea"

"Why not?" I said continuing to unwrap the bandages around my head.

"How about we go see the others?" Nico asked

"Yeah, why not" I replied. I started to wrap up my head again.

We walked to the dining area. Leo designed the walls to display Camp Half-Blood live. I've never been to CHB but it seems like a great place.

When I walked through the door I was met by a 'Surprise!' from most people and a "Well at least you didn't kill yourself" from Leo.

"The feeling is mutual Leo. Thanks anyway" I said smirking at him as he grinned back. As we sat down at the table they all handed me their gifts. Leo had made me a really cool sheild that was disguised as a phone. Touchscreen of course. It actually works aswel! He fitted it with a chip that makes the phone untraceable by monsters. So that was a great gift. I got a book about bows from Annabeth. Typical really. It's actually quite an interesting book though. What did I just say... But my final gift was from everyone else and it was a Tool belt. Leo had got a few "friends" to make a duplicate of LeoLeo's toolbelt , mine was different to his by the way it looked. It had waves and flames decorating all around it. The last time I had a birthday this great was, well when I was at home. I thanked everyone for there gifts and trudged off to bed. I fell asleep thinking of home. That's when the nightmares came...


End file.
